Vampire Winters
by Shikamaru's Babe645
Summary: A story based on Twilight but with all new characters. A family moves to a new town, looking to start over, and to put their kids in school, again. One girl doesn't have a mate, will she find one in the new school? Read to find out. R
1. Chapter 1

I remember the first time I walked into this new school. Pretending to be sixteen when really I was over three hundred years old. Is that natural? I didn't think so. My 'brother' William Winters, wasn't in that class with me. For first hour, I was on my own. It may be strange to you that I can remember something so clearly that wasn't really that important. When you're what I am, things don't pass you by so much. It's part of my nature, I have an astounding memory.

Oh, I didn't tell you very much about me, did I? Well, let me clear things up. My name is October Winters, and I am a vampire. Don't worry, I won't kill you. I'm what they call a 'vegetarian' vampire. Meaning I only kill animals for food. I have a brother, like I mentioned earlier, and since he is the same age as me, we tell everyone he is my twin. Not identical, because that wouldn't fly. I have a 'mother' and a 'father', an older 'brother', an older 'sister', a younger 'brother', and a younger 'sister'. So I'm not the youngest in my 'family'. If you want to get technical, I could tell you who is oldest in vampire years. But in human years – I'm talking about appearance – I'm telling you I'm sixteen and I'm sticking to it. But the real truth is, but real parents died over three hundred years ago. It is a hard life – the life of someone like me – controlling myself while near that sweet human blood, moving away from my friends, and seeing my real family died those all of those years ago. I don't mourn anymore, however, it was quite some time ago, and I've grown used to it. A morbid thought, don't you think? Growing used to people dying? Something you have to do to live like we do.

It was my first day of school in a little town called Mustang, Oklahoma. I have to say, it's nothing like the places I grew up. And by 'grew up' I mean when I was a human. They were amazing, you could walk everywhere, no air pollution... Of course, this was way back when cars weren't even invented yet. I have to say, those were the better days. Cars are so useless. Even thought I drive one myself. Back in the places I grew up, everything was built around on central castle, where the king and queen lived. Very simple, very nice. You could walk everywhere you needed to go. Even all these years later I still have a strong liking for all that old stuff.

Back to the present. I was just walking into my third hour, my nose wrinkling at the scent of human blood. I was well fed, so my eyes were a nice golden color. Some of the pretty boys swooned at me, but I ignored them. In a couple of years I would move away, then word would some how get to me that they had married, reproduced, then died. I couldn't have a human soul mate, it wouldn't fit my life style.

I sat in the back, and my eyes scanned the classroom. I was used to transferring into a new school, not knowing anyone except for my family. We were really close, judging by all we had was each other in this new school. The Winters were the only group of people that actually understood me. I was all too proud of the way we handled being around humans, all day in one building. In one room. We had gotten quite strong. Their had been a couple of incidents where blood was exposed, but I just told the teacher blood made me queasy, and left the room. Since then I've gotten even stronger. If blood is exposed and I'm not hungry, I can sit by it all I want. Not to close, but in the same room. If I'm even relatively hungry, I have to leave. It's way more than I can handle.

The teacher called role, when he got to my name I said 'here' and a few heads turned, learning the name of the new girl. The very attractive, new girl. I pretended like I couldn't see them, and sat patiently in the back. I needn't even pay attention anymore, I've learned everything from tenth grade to twelfth grade over and over. Sometimes the text books would get something wrong. I would have to resist the urge to raise my hand and correct it, or the teacher if he told something wrong. I couldn't, however, how was I supposed to tell the class I was a blood sucking beast and lived during that time? I don't think that would go over to well.

Finally, the first four hours of the day were over, and lunch was next. I met up with my family, and we snagged a table that for the rest of high school would be known as 'The Winters' Table'. If I were someone like them, I wouldn't want to mess with the mysterious strangers that never ate. We never ate the school food, not because it was gross and looked as though it could crawl away, we never ate any human food at all. We had all fed the night before, knowing we would be stuck in a building with humans all day long. Since our eyes were golden and our faces were bag free, we chatted merrily about things we thought regular teenagers of 2008 would talk about. Language and style was another thing hard to keep up with when you lived forever. It was something we grew to do.

In a break in the conversation, I scanned the cafeteria. My eyes lightly dancing over everyone's heads. No one interesting stopped my scan. Until I saw him. He looked so normal, sitting with his friends, laughing and shoving food in their mouth like their was no tomorrow. He was very normal, actually quite dorky looking. A smile placed on my stone face, really it was a involuntary muscle movement. Before he could see me looking at him, or before my 'family' could see me looking at him, I turned back to the table and plunged into the conversation again.

Okay, so we really aren't the normal family. In fact, none of us are related at all. If we were, that would be strange. The two oldest in my family, Kale and Carina. They are married, so defiantly not brother and sister. They don't tell anyone outside our family about it, they just say they are brother and sister. The two youngest, William – the one being my 'twin' – and Narissa, are also together. Of course Calvin and Melody – my 'parents' – are married and people around the town know all about that.

As you can see, I am the only one in my family without a mate. I think of them all as brother and sister, and couldn't see them otherwise. Maybe I am just doomed to a life of loneliness... Until I find myself a nice equal partner, it may stay that way.

Lunch was over sooner than it should be, such a drag, three more hours until the end of the day. Luckily, being a vampire, time doesn't bother me. I can't sleep, so I am up at three in the morning, trying to find something to do. And I have developed the virtue of patience.

Fifth hour was supposedly the longest hour of the day, and I had reading. I didn't mind, really. I just sat in the back of the classroom, answering questions one after another that the teacher shot off – stumping the other students – in my head. But I never raised my hand to give her an answer unless called on. They were usually surprised that a new student like myself could answer these questions with such ease. What they don't know is that I've taken the class to many times.

Once she was done with her lecture the bell rang. _That wasn't to bad at all... _I thought, putting on a nice smile and walking into my English class. Things had changed since I was in school for the first time. But my grammar was still of old English, and I tended to speak that way today. It was alright, since I barley spoke to students outside of my family. Unless teachers, but I never could pick up on the slang kids used like my older sister could. I tried to talk 'normally' when forcefully paired up with a random student to do a project, and it went over well. All those years of practice really paid off.

"Miss Winters." the teacher called out to me, and I raised my head, looking in her direction. "Please come to my desk."

I stood and walked over to her desk, not knowing what to expect because it was my first day. Turning away from her computer and facing me she asked if I would like to transfer into a Pre-AP English class, instead of this regular class with very annoying students.

"Since you did so well on the quiz I thought I might give you the offer. If you want to think about it over night and talk to your parents you can get back to me tomorrow" She explained, but the waiting and talking wouldn't be necessary.

I smiled at her, a nice smile, not to much, but enough to come off as a kind student, ready for a challenge. "Actually, I would have to say that I can tell you now I would love to transfer into a Pre-AP class." She nodded, and turned back to her computer, meaning I could return to my seat for the rest of the class. I did so, happy that I might get a bit more of a challenge than I was getting.

The bell rang, and I was off to my seventh hour. The last hour of the day, and also science. Looking around, I didn't see anyone interesting, so I turned my attention back to the teacher, and listened to her drone on and on about things I knew like the back of my hand. I looked out the window, and was happy to see the sky was still cloudy. How could I explain my sparkling skin to someone if the sun had came out and I had to race across the parking lot to my car. Race, as in human speed, not in vampire speed. Someone would notice, and point out my uncanny ability. I would probably get invited to the track team, but I couldn't do that. That would be cheating in my point of view. The only sport I participate in is one with my fellow friends, with the super-human qualities like I have.

Ah, and I was finally free. I got through my first day of school alive, and without harming a student, a teacher, or myself. Making my way through the crowd I gathered my family and we escaped to the parking lot.

"So, what did you think that was like?" Kale asked, walking backwards towards his car and looking at the school as he went.

"Quite brutal." his wife Carina answered with a smile.

The way they were with each other was beautiful, I had to admit I was jealous. But I had the love of my family and that was all I needed, right? Sometimes I wished I had the compassion of a boyfriend, but I pushed the thought of finding one out of my mind. It didn't seem like a very likely happening.

We all jumped into our cars. Mine was a '94 extended cab Chevy. Candy apple red with an amazing sound system. Since had been living for quite sometime, we had all the money we could every need. Which meant spoiling our selves in the car and house department. William also had his own car, a '87 Camero, dark blue, completely tricked out. Since he was also sixteen he got to drive his own car. But Narissa was only fifteen she rode with William and Kale and Carina shared a white 4 x 4 Ford pick up.

How did this rather large family afford all these nice things? Well, we just told everyone that our father was a doctor – quite a lot of money there – and we had jobs. Hard work really paid off, look at what we're driving. Even though the hard work part wasn't really true...

With our speedy driving we were home in half the time it would take a human to drive half the distance. Climbing out of our cars we all headed inside our huge house.

It was like a mansion. An old house we found off in the wilderness that we all fixed up and built on to. It was really no problem, and very much worth it. It had two stories, and an underground level. A very large study, a game room, and a movie room all down there. The movie room was more like a home theater, really amazing, surround sound, a huge screen, the works. The study was a huge room in which the walls were covered in floor to ceiling book cases. They were all filled with books we had acquired in all the years of our lives. Some in decent shape, some the pages were falling apart in. But they were books none the less and I had read most of them.

On the floor level, their was a large entry way, that broke off into a huge living room, an open kitchen, a sun room, and a few other rooms that we weren't really sure what they were for. But in one room, their was a huge piano, bass guitar, and a electric guitar. Yes, I play all three. When you have nothing to do, you take up music. When you perfect one instrument, you move on to the next. I have to say I've mastered the three hardest instruments, so what do I do now?

Upstairs is all the bedrooms. We have very nice beds, that we don't sleep in. Don't forget we don't sleep a wink. In my room there is a queen sized bed four poster bed, a colossal walk-in closet, filled with outfits from every year you could imagine. A cherry wood vanity, and another door. This door when opened led to a balcony overlooking the forest we live in front of. You could see that because the door is glass. Across the room is a large bay window, looking to the other side of the forest. It may be boring to you, but for me, it is the source of almost all of my paintings, poetry, and compositions.

The next door on my side of the hall, Carina's room. After her's it's Narissa's. Then at the end of the hall through a large door is Melody's and Calvin's. Across from Narissa's is William's and over one from his is Kale's. Since I don't have a mate, the room across from mine is a empty room. Very nice and large. But very empty.

The hours of the night grew closer and I walked into Carina's room. Preparing for a night of being alone with plenty of time to think. She was reading a magazine, but put aside when I came in. Padding across the carpet in her room I sat lightly down on her bed, then laid on my stomach and looked at her.

"What's going on, hun?" she asked, looking into my honey eyes. She had to be the sister that was closest to me. Even though she was older, I just felt as though since Narissa was younger than me, I couldn't talk to her as well. When I didn't answer she laid down and gave me a stare, "Tell me."

Groaning, I turned over onto my back and looked at the high ceiling in her room. "It's just that you guys are so happy and paired off and I don't have anyone." I looked up at her, then went on, "I know I usually don't say anything and it doesn't really bother me it's just..." I stopped, not knowing how to say it all to her.

Sliding down on her bed she laid on her back and looked up at the ceiling with me. "I know... Your time will come for you to find the right person and then their he will be." I couldn't help but smile at her, she always knew what to say.

We talked back and forth for a little bit, then the room grew quiet. I thought about my day, and decided what to tell her. "I got transferred into Pre AP English today." she raised an eyebrow and congratulate me. I didn't deserve it. I wasn't even trying, school was just something I knew from doing it over and over and over...

Losing track of time was something vampires do. Time means nothing to us, why would it? We have all the time in the world. Literally. Before either of us knew it, it was four 'o clock in the morning. Bidding her good bye until it was time to go to school, I slipped into my room and sat in my window seat, a pencil and paper rested on my leg. In the mood for some writing.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

A/n : Okay, so that was my first chapter. What did you guys think? Should I continue? Reviews are very welcomed. They keep me motivated.


	2. Chapter 2

My drawing was finished, and it was around five thirty. _Finally... It's at least a decent hour._ I thought, letting my eyes go over the picture again. The picture was of the forest, with the sun setting behind it. "I might paint this. It turned out pretty good." I said out loud, admiring my work. Smiling I tucked it away where I always kept it, and stood. I had been sitting there for a while, but I didn't feel stiff. A good thing when hunting. We can stand as still as a statue for as long as we want.

Stepping out of my room and into the hall, I approached the large spiral stair case that led down onto the main floor. Making no sound to human ears, but I knew that if any of the Winters were up, they would hear my foot steps. I reached the landing and took a large step, before turning the corner and walking into the living room. Narissa was up, reading a very old looking book. I stepped towards the table she was at and sat down.

"Good morning, Narissa." I said, smiling at her when she put down her book to look at me. She was more serious looking, and withdrawn, unlike me, I was crazy and loud with my family. But not so much in school. The less people that I get close to me the better. She had black curly hair, and her eyes were a rich honey color. She was shorter than me, which helped with the 'younger sister' charade. Her arms were slender, along with her legs. Her figure was amazing, what wasn't about the Winters? They all were so stunning.

I didn't look so much like her. A bit, enough to pass as siblings, but we had our differences. I for one have dark brown wavy hair. Hair that will never grow, so I invested in a straightener and some extensions when I felt the need for some change. I was pretty tall, five foot six inches, with very long legs. A trait my real family held. My fingers are long and slender, hands not so small, but I wouldn't say big – perfect for piano – and a very curvy, slender body. Like I said before, the guys are all over me.

A smile danced over her chiseled face, "Morning." Even though we didn't sleep, she was dressed in what we called pajamas. As was I. Pajamas in the Winters' house was more or less comfortable clothes. Like loose sweat pants and a tank top. Well, that's what I was wearing, and similar to what Narissa was wearing. We wore them because trying to relax and pass the time in jeans wasn't so fun.

Since there was no more to say, I stood and walked back into the living room, then descended down stairs into the underground level. I guess you could call it a basement, but it was very furnished, and one room was covered in books. Flipping on a light switch I walked over to my favorite section in our home library and pulled out my book of choice. Stephan King, The Shining. This man's work fascinate me, and I also read tons of vampire books. It always made me laugh when I read about human's views on vampirism.

Half way through the book I checked the time; six thirty. _I should get ready_ _at around seven. _I thought, then plunged myself back into the book.

By the time I pulled my mind out of the book it was seven fifteen. "Not that big of a deal," I mused, gliding back over to the bookshelf to replace the book. "when you're me." I smirking and left the basement.

My family was all awake and sitting around on the main floor when I poked myself from the stair well. Melody hurried over to me. "Good morning, dear." she kissed me on the cheek and I smiled. Nothing like the warmth inside a mother figure can create. I bade her good morning back, and headed towards the spiral staircase to change for the school day ahead of me.

In my room I threw open the doors to my walk-in closet and examined the many clothes I had. They were literally from all over the world. Carina and I went shopping, and when we say shopping, we mean it. Buying out the boutiques in France. Ah, what a life.

This morning I adorned skinny jeans, originally black but faded out at the knees. A long sleeved black shirt with a camisole underneath it, and a silver necklace, that I kept with me all these years, from my mother. Yeah, silver doesn't affect us, see what humans have done to the vampire name?

I have my own vanity in my room. Thank goodness because Carina takes forever to put on her make up. She doesn't need any, but neither does the rest of us. It doesn't seem to stop us from putting it on. We all agreed that it would be strange for teenage girls to go to school without at least a bit of make up. All these years of living we really had mastered the art of putting it on.

While putting on make up I never bothered with base or concealer. I had a perfect complection, just quite pale. I'm sure it would look rather strange if my face was a skin color, but my neck white as snow. Just eye liner around the bottom lid, eye shadow, two different shades. One on my lid and the other in the crease, mascara, to darken and lengthen my already black and long eye lashes. I just liked what it did to them, and some nude lip gloss. Smiling into the mirror I stood and walked away from it.

Plucking my Blackberry from the charger I noted I didn't have any missed calls or texts. Figures, I didn't know anyone outside my family, and my family was all here. Slipping it into my pocket I grabbed my tote bag off of a chair in my room and stepped out the door. Quietly closing the door behind me, I stepped down stairs in to the family room of our manor.

Carina danced over to me, "Good morning, love." she said cheerfully. Her mood infected me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Morning." I was now peppy, my voice joyful, like I was about to enjoy this day at school. Who knows? I might.

Saying our good byes to Calvin and Melody for the day we all went out the door and climbed into our cars. Once again, I was alone for the ride to school. The rest of them were all paired off. I sighed, but looked at the rode and ignored it.

The first hour of the day, I was alone. William had a different class, and the rest of them were in different grades. It wasn't that bad, first hour always seems so short. But we had second hour together, gym. We got to do a little sibling tag-teaming. It was a lot of fun. Or course, we had to preform at human speed, so it took away from the fun. But we still managed to astound everyone.

That hour was so fun it went by very quickly. "Great, now the rest of the day will drag on forever..." I said to him as we walked towards the locker rooms. He agreed and we went our different ways. I went to the girls' and he went to the boys'.

History wasn't as bad as I thought it might be. It was really easy. We had to write a short essay about the Civil War. Even though I wasn't there, I had heard pleanty of stories from the news papers back then and from other members of my clan. Once I wrote it I scanned the book, making sure I didn't have things wrong that somehow changed over time. It was weird how they managed to change what happened. If anything I should of gotten an one hundred because I was there.

Today, in stead of going to math fourth hour and English sixth, I went to English forth and math sixth. It was only a minor change and I was thankful I didn't have to relearn my entire schedule. I walked into the class and sat down in a different seat in the back. Honestly, I didn't see a change from regular to the Pre Ap class. _What a rip off._ I thought, I was really ready to be put up to a bigger challenge than I was getting from my other classes. It's times like this when one gets really bored of school. All those human girls and boys had nothing to complain about. They always whined about how school was so boring. At least they only had to do it once...

"Hello darlings!" I sang to my clan at the table we had claimed. They looked up and smiled at my mood, especially Carina, happy that I was out of my gloomy mood of being alone. Some days it bothered me more than others, this was one of the days I could just put it behind me. I sat down and looked at that table I had seen that boy at the days before. He was sitting with the same fellows, and didn't seem to notice me. _Wow, am I actually upset that someone isn't noticing me? What's wrong with your October?_ I rolled my eyes at myself and Carina cocked her eyebrow at me. _Oh my God... _My mouth fell open because I knew she had caught me.

"Tobie and I will be right back." she announced, standing and motioning for me to stand as well. "We have something to do." she continued, "Don't worry, we will be right back." her voice annoyed me as she assured our clan. They looked back and forth between my scared expression and her smug one.

She grabbed my arm and took me away from my table, I was afraid she would do this, and I was praying she wouldn't. Carina took the long way to where we were going. Not just any old 'long way' she dragged me right in front of the guy she caught me looking at, walked slowly, talked loudly and laughed. He looked right at me.

When we finally got to where we were going, a semi-quiet place, as quiet as you could get in a crowded lunch room filled to the brim with teens. "I hate you." I growled, she only smiled wider.

"No you don't!" she laughed, like bells. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms in front of my chest. I was getting into my world famous defensive mode. She didn't let go of my arm, however, making any chances of me running for my life away from her futile.

Another low growl escaped my throat. I was glaring at her. "He probably likes you now." I complained, "He looked at _you _not _me. _Like he was supposed to!" my arms dropped to my sides. "You're way more prettier than I am." my hand went up and my fingers intertwined in my brown hair something I did when I was nervous or upset.

Carina sighed, and the smile fell off her face. She didn't like it when I bashed on myself like that. I knew I was beautiful, I was a vampire and beauty was something that came with the deal of never ending life. We had to be attractive to our prey. Do you think someone would come to something very ugly? It wouldn't work out.

"October Jasmine Winters." she started, and I cringed – my full name – I was in for a lecture. "You," she took my fingers from my hair and tucked a fallen piece behind me ear. "are gorgeous." she wasn't only going to comment on my physical beauty. "You're funny, nice, charming, and you're talented." her hand dropped from my hair and cupped my chin. I was looking at the ground. She made me look at her, "If a guy can't see that you deserve someone way better than him." I nodded, and she let her hand fall from my chin. "The right guy will come. I know that it doesn't seem like it now." I believed her, I had survived this long, so I had plenty of patience. Her arms out stretched and I fell into her arms and hugged her back. We maybe be as hard as a diamond and as cold as snow but her hug never failed to warm me up.

I practically read the entire fifth hour. The teacher didn't have anything important for them to do today, just read a short story out of the book and write what we thought the main idea was. Luckily they had the play Romeo and Juliet, I grabbed it and opened it up, before I knew it I was enveloped in their tale of forbidden love.

I put the book down before I started to get emotional, and the bell rang. I set the book back where I found it in the book shelf, then left the room. I had math this hour, it was still a regular class. Probably some very annoyed immature guys. I walked into the room and glided over to the teacher.

"I just got moved into this class so where would you like me to sit?" I asked politely. Who said a little ass kissing wouldn't get you far?

She looked at me then over at the class. I did so also. My eyes fell on the boy I saw at lunch. My 'heart' skipped a beat if that was possible. _Tobie, you're a super human being, on this Earth forever to drink blood and you're falling all over this random guy? Wow, talk about pathetic... _I thought viciously to myself.

"You can sit behind mister Matthew." I looked towards where she was pointing. It was right behind _him. _He smiled and I walked slowly towards the empty seat behind him. I guess he could see my hesitation because a few minutes after I sat down he turned around and lightly pushed a piece of paper onto my desk.

Don't worry, I won't bite.

It read, and I couldn't help but smile. I took a deep breath and almost coughed. I hadn't smelt a more appetizing human in I don't know how long. His blood was calling out to me, it took everything I had not to tackle him and sink my teeth in... That would be hard to explain to everyone else. And to his parents... I focused back on the note, I had a perfect response in my head.

Well I do.

I handed him the piece of paper over his shoulder with a smirk. I wasn't sure how he was going to take that little comment. All he did was laugh and I was glad he found the humor in it. I couldn't stand people who freaked out over a little dark humor.

I was right earlier, this class was full of the worst people in this school. If you put a monkey in everyone's seat and let them in the class they'd be better behaved. It was very sad. This new math class wasn't all bad. I sat right behind him.

Wait. What was his name? He hadn't told me yet. I really hoped he did. I wondered when – and if – he would. I thought about him the entire time I was working my way through the math problems. Even though I was preoccupied, I still managed to finish quickly and accurately. Multi-tasking, something you picked up when you lived for three hundred years.

The bell rang, and I gathered my stuff, pretending like I wasn't thinking about him. I was, I stole a glance at him out of the corner of my eyes and noted he was taking an awful long time to make his way out of the classroom. It was practically empty when I straightened up with my tote bag over my shoulder. _Wow, people are sure in a hurry to get out of math... _I thought and chuckled. Taking a step forward I gave him a look because he was blocking my way out of the isle to get out of the classroom. He acted like he just noticed. "Oh, I'm sorry." he started, standing in front of me and looking into my golden eyes. His eyes were a very nice color also, olive, I hadn't seen many that color. It was gorgeous. I wanted to stay like that forever. Before he could notice I was melting at his eyes I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Am I blocking your way?" he went on. I rolled my eyes, but didn't speak. He took that as an opportunity to go on. "By the way, I'm Davin." he said proudly, but he didn't move for me to leave the classroom. _Probably waiting for me to introduce myself... _

"Hm..." I nodded and he just looked at me. "Well," I started, then hopped over a desk that was next to me, I was now in an isle that wasn't being blocked off by – very attractive and nice smelling – guys. "nice meeting you." I laughed a bit under my breath, but kept walking. He was shocked, he shouldn't be so dumb struck about being rejected by a girl. Like I said, he was rather nerdy looking.

I was almost to the door, my back to him when I turned towards him, he was still looking at me. Watching me leave. I spoke, "By the way," I kept walking backwards, but a lot slower. "I'm October." I didn't bother with a last name before I turned my back to him and walked out of the room. He picked up his stuff and hurried over to the door, trying to catch up with me to get information about myself. Before he could even get to the door I had disappeared into the crowd and off to my next class. Since he didn't know what my seventh hour was he didn't even know what direction I went in. Ah, this was all to good.

In my Science class I went off thinking about how I managed to keep my cool around him. I know I made him want me more. Being so mysterious. He was the one guy I wanted, and – I thought – at least he thought I was attractive. What guy didn't? That sounded arrogant.

Another day of school, finished with. I caught up with my clan and Carina noticed my happy mood. "What happened?" she questioned, tugging on my arm.

I just smiled, I was at my car by this time. I opened the door and put one leg inside the hot vehicle. "Nothing." I grinned and sat down on the seat, closing the door, just leaving her standing there throwing me eye daggers. I knew it would drive her crazy until I gave her the full scoop on what happened in math.

Driving by the front of the school on our trek home I saw him. Davin. He was getting into his large truck. A hunter green four door explorer. "Not bad..." I mumbled, talking about his choice in cars. Turning my attention back to the road before I ran over a fellow high schooler.


End file.
